Testy Love
by xBxAxMx
Summary: DN. Numair and Daine go through changes. They have difficulties with their relationship at first and when things finally start to get better, something happens...something involving a certain scribe. please R&R NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Testy Love

!Disclaimer:DUH I don't own these characters, the wonderful Tamora Pierce does. :sigh: oh well, please

review and tell me if I should continue this story.!

Daine sighed, walking into the empty living space in her room. It seemed so lonely here. _If only Numair was _

_here,_ she thought wistfully. She grinned at his memory. His dark black hair, his eyes, the feel of his lips on her

own. She felt tears come to her eyes. _I miss him so much!_ she wept silently. _I hope he comes home soon..._ He had left a month earlier, going with Alanna the Lioness to defeat immortals that had been attacking a nearby village. Daine felt that familiar sorrow and fear creep over her skin that she felt whenever he left. _I hope he comes back alive._ Her restraint finally cracked and she collapsed into a chair, crying herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, an exhausted Numair sat next to a campfire, silently whispering a spell. An image came up in the

fire. It was Daine. He whispered another word and phantom lips lightly kissed her on one tear stained cheek.

She mumbled something and drifted back into sleep. _It's okay magelet,_ he told her in his mind, _I'll be home _

_soon._

Suddenly a woman appeared by Numair's side. "Numair?" Her amethyst eyes were filled with weariness.

"You really miss her don't you?" She saw a single tear roll silently down his cheek. Roughly, he wiped it away

and broke off the spell.

His bright eyes looked up at her. Nodding slightly, he stood up and slowly walked into his tent, She looked

after him, worried. Sighing, she walked up to the fire and spoke a few words. Another image appeared, this

time of a study. "Jon?" she called. A man appeared, visibly relieved.

"Alanna! You're there! Are you okay? How did it go?"

"Jon! Slow down. Everything's fine." She glanced at Numair's tent and shook her head. "We defeated the

immortals and we're on our way home now. We should be home by tomorrow evening." smiling, she continued,

"But don't tell Daine. I want to see how she reacts to Numair coming home." Jon chuckled.

"You're cruel, Alanna. But fine, I won't tell her. By the way, how is Numair doing?" Alanna rolled her eyes.

"He really misses Daine. You know, I think that the two of them are in love." She grinned at Jon. "Don't tell anybody,

but I actually saw Numair cry. He was looking at Daine sleeping in the fire and a tear fell down his cheek." Jon's

eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow, really?" When Alanna nodded, he sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to deal

with that when you get back. I need to go now." He rolled his eyes. "Another conference. See you tomorrow night.

He broke the connection.

Alanna went into her tent, barely hitting her pillow before falling asleep.

The next day, Daine was too depressed to do anything. She finally gave up trying to be happy without Numair

and just sulked. Buri and Thayet glanced at her often, worried. By the evening bell, Daine was doing the best she

could to hold back tears, which threatened to start at any moment. ONce in the mess hall, she got a plate of food,

but just sat picking at it. She felt many eyes on her, but she just ignored everybody. She was about to get up and

leave when she heard a faint whisper behind her. It was light, was she heard it just the same.

"Daine."

She turned slowly, not sure if she believed what she was hearing. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw

Numair standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Daine froze, but only for a moment before pushing back her chair with a strangled cry and running straight towards him. He began to run too. They met in the center of the mess hall where Numair grabbed her and swung her around. Their lips met as heat surged through their bodies. The kiss was long, deep, and passionate. Daine shivered with excitement when she felt his tongue invade her mouth. Both were oblivious to the surrounding stares. The kiss went on and on until many of the men in the hall began to whistle and clap. The two broke apart, laughing nervously. They turned to find a very surprised Alanna standing barely inside the door.

Blushing and trying to ignore the Lioness, they made their way to he back where Daine had been sitting.

Daine gasped, struggling to catch her breath. She and Numair were standing just outside her rooms saying 'goodbye'. They continued to kiss hungrily, with Daine's back against the door and her arms wrapped aroung his neck. His arms were slipped around her waist in a protective embrace. They finally broke apart, each panting heavily. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"I love you magelet, and I'm sorry I left you."

"I love you too Numair."

They exchanged one last kiss before he set off towards his own rooms. Faine unlocked her door and shut it behind her. Walking into her bedroom, she jumped on the bed. She lay there, thinking about how happy she was and fell asleep smiling.

Numiar woke to a pecking noise at his window. Stretching, he walked to the window where a small sparrow stood looking at him.

"Daine?" The bird nodded and pecking at the window again. HE opened it and she flew over to his dresser and pecking on the bottom drawer. That was where they kept the extra set of her clothes in case she needed to come to him in animal form.

He smiled, opened the drawer, and placed the clothes in his study. After she flew in, he shut the door and sat on his bed. He had been up late thinking the night before. About him, about her, about _them_ together. He had come to a conclusion and was trying to find a way to break it to Daine.

Daine got dressed and, after leaving his study, walking straight over to him and began to kiss him, running her fingers through his soft black hair.

Moaning, he almost gave in to her, but he remembered what he needed to do, and stopped her before she went too far.

"Daine...wait a minute...I think we need to talk about this." When Daine saw that her wouldn't meet her eyes, she knew something was wrong. "Daine... I...", hesitating, he frowned, "I...don't think we should...er...see each other." She was stunned. _How could he do this...after last night?_ "It would be for the best."

The heat in Daine's body was leaving fast, turning to ice. "But...why, her voice was squeaking. Numiar still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Daine, you're twice my age...it wouldn't be right!"

"What's wrong with our ages? Why do they matter now?"

"It's just not right. You should be with someone your own age."

Glaring at him, "I wasn't with someone my own age last night!" Seeing him blush, she went on, "I don't want to be with someone my own age, I want to be with you."

He sighed, exasperated, and closed his eyes. At his silence, se tried further to convince him, "I don't care about --"

"But you will!", he interrupted. At this, Daine burst out crying, unable to hold it in any more. "Why don't you believe me? I love you! Age doesn't matter!"

"You don't understand." His voice was low now. Daine saw tears in his eyes. "One day, you won't see me as a lover, you'll see me as an old man who gets in the way."

"No!", she whispered fiercely, "No...NONONO!" Daine ran from the room, disappearing down the hallway towards her own rooms.

A depressed Numair leaned against the door, slid to the ground, and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Daine heard a knock at the door. "Daine? Can I come in?" It was Alanna. _Probably just here to bug me some more_, Daine thought crossly. When there was no answer, Alanna slightly opened the door, to find a red-faced, tear-stained Daine. "Daine! What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She closed her eyes, hoping the Lioness would just leave.

"Daine, come on. Sulking only makes things worse. It's easier when you talk to someone about it." Alanna's eyes were filled with worry for her friend.

Daine's eyes opened, and she nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, she told the whole story while looking at the floor. When she finished, she looked up into Alanna's eyes. "I don't understand. Why doesn't he believe me when I say that I love him?"

"I think...that he is scared. He doesn't want to lose you or be hurt by you in the future."

"But I would never hurt him!" A shadow crossed over Daine's now wide eyes. "Maybe..." she almost choked saying this, "he doesn't love me..."

"People change, Daine. He's just trying to prevent having to wake up one day and find that you don't love him." After a few moments' silence, Alanna stood up. "I think I'll go talk to him."

She looked worriedly at the bawling Daine, hoping that Numair and a good explanation for doing this to her. She walked out the door, silently closing it behind her.

Numair sat in that same position for the better part of two hours. He was startled out of a daze when he heard a knock at his door.

He grunted, willing the person to leave. A louder, more impatient, knock caused him to jump up and swing open the door. "What?" He gulped visibly as he stared into the face of a very angry Alanna. The intensity of her amethyst eyes caused him to take a step back.

"What did you do?", she growled. "How could you go and break Daine? She has done nothing but sulk and cry, hoping you would come back alive. She has been depressed for the last month because you wouldn't let her come with us. And NOW! You come back and break her heart all over again! How oculd you do such a thing?" Alanna was slowly backing him into a corner.

He stumbled and stuttered "I...she..."

"I'm not finished yet!", she hissed, interrupting him. "Daine has been sitting in her room, crying her heart out for the last two hours. You know why? HUH?"

"N...n...no"

He glare was piercing his skin when she went on. "She thinks that you don't love her." Numair paled. "She thinks that you don't want to be with her because you don't love her."

His eyes were wide and he felt tears coming. "But...why would she think such that? I don't understand..."

The Lioness turned and threw up her arms. "Men!", she whispered fiercely. Turning back to him, "Maybe because you came home, kissed her with thriving passion, and then told her that you shouldn't be together. That she was too young!"

"She's not too young! I'm just too old."

"Same thing!"

"No it's not," Numiar was beginning to get angry, "you don't understand. I love Daine more than anyone or anything. I would gladly give my life for hers. But, I don't feel it is right for a man my age to be with her. She's only 16 Alanna!"

"You think I don't know that? Does age really matter Numair? George is eight years older than me, that hasn't changed anything. Buri is seven years younger than Raoul. (A.N. er...I don't know if those two lines are true, but I'm jsut trying to make a point...) Does age really matter that much to you? If it does, than maybe you aren't worthy of Daine's love." She glared and him one last time and walked out, slamming the door, and leaving him alone with his thoughts. _Oh no,_ he thought to himself. _What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note:**

**Sorry to the good ideas everybody gave me, but I'm trying to get this fic over with to start a new one...I made a simple conflict..._really_ simple**

A week slowly passed. Daine refused to talk to anybody, including Alanna, Numair stayed locked in his rooms for days at a time, And Alanna remained furiously angry with him.

One evening, when the ground was white with snow, Daine gave up and walked outside. The cool air felt wonderful on her skin. Finding her self at the archery yards, she grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. She shot arrows until she thought her fingers would fall off. Then she shot some more.

A crunch of a branch behind her caused her to turn abruptly and get ready to shoot an arrow. She almost laughed when she aw a very shocked Numair covered in snow. A branch above him had broken from the weight of the snow. She almost laughed, but didn't.

Sobering up, she turned and walked away quickly in the opposite direction. She didn't want to see him now. If she talked to him, she would lose the little control she had gained over her emotions in the past week.

"Daine, wait!" He was following her.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" She began to run, not paying any attention to where she was going.

"Daine, please?" It was a whisper, but she heard it all the same.

She turned, eyes filled with tears. "Why should I?" she whispered, "Tell me. Why should I wait for someone who doesn't care?" Her eyes filled with pain. She began to walk away again.

"Daine, look at me." She looked up and their eyes met. The amount of sorrow and pain in his eyes almost caused her to forgive him. But her past week had been horrible, and she would make him pay for that.

He looked away, backing down from her glare. "Daine...I really am sorry. What I did the other day...it was wrong. I was only scared that you didn't really love me." Now he met her gaze. "I love you, and I want to marry you...if you're willing to give me another chance."

Daine couldn't believe it! He broke her heart and was now asking to marry her? Where did this come from? _Wait,_ she told herself, _he just said he loved you. _Numair loved her. He _loved_ her! She felt her eyes fill. He didn't notice. "I...ah... guess I'll go now. But first..." He walked up to her and lightly pressed his lips to hers. As he slowly pulled away, Daine felt her anger leak away, taking all doubt with it.

"You...you love me?" she croaked. "Really?" Numair nodded slowly, not understanding if this was a good sign or not. "Then why did you say all those things? Why did you try to break it off?" Numair came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you. I was scared. I wasn't sure if you loved me."

"Then what changed your mind?" Numair wished we could read her thoughts. This seemed to be going in a bad direction.

"I'm not sure. Being without you for the past week has been horrible. Worse than when I went away for a month. You were always right there, but I couldn't go to you. I couldn't hold you in my arms and tell you how much I missed you. I wasn't sure that I could stand being hurt. But now, talking to you again, I feel that I can really trust you, that you really are the person for me." His eyes were pleading. "Please say you understand." She said nothing, just stared, and his hopes faltered. "But...if you...don't love me back...I'll just stay away."

"No." Daine was confused, more than ever before. Did she love him? Did she want to spend her life with this man? _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _yes I do. I love him with every fiver of my being._

At her silence, he began to turn away. "Wait," she said. She looked up into his black eyes. "I love you too." She watched as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek and reached to wipe it off. Numair took hold of her wrist. "Magelet..."He whispered, voice cracking.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes as their bodies filled with heat. He cursed and pulled her closer as his lips forsook hers in a searing kiss, fueled by a week of longing, a week of thinking of her every minute. She returned the passion, basking in the glory of his touch.

Daine felt her arms go around his neck and his arms tighten around her waist possessively, making her feel giddy.

The kiss ended, leaving Daine and Numair panting for breath. She rested her forehead on his chest and they stood there finding missed comfort in each other's embrace.

Alanna smiled, having watched the exchange from her bedroom window. She shook her head and congratulated herself for a job well done. _Numair always needs a little pep talk,_ she thought to herself, _I guess I'd better go tell Jon..._

Jonathan of Conte sat in the mess hall when the doors opened. Numair and Daine, arm in arm, walked up to get trays of food. They were whispering in each other's ears and giggling hopelessly. Sitting down at a table in the far corner, they sat and talked, ignoring their food.

Jon was amazed. He thought that Alanna had been joking when she explained what she had seen. But now, he understood. They were in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Giving up on eating, they made their way to Daine's rooms, where they sat in each other's arms.

Daine lay in his lap, his hands gently brushing her hair.

They sat for long minutes until Daine heard a whisper in her ear. "Magelet, I love you." She looked up at him and in response, lightly pulled his head down and placed her lips on his. He was unresponsive, but she could feel heat fill his body at her touch. Smiling to herself, she sat up and straddled him, her legs dangling towards the floor. Taking his face in her hands, she once again kissed him, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

Numair began to moan, but he remained unresponsive. Gathering up her courage, she stuck her tongue through his parting lips and deepened her kiss. That broke his restraint.

Wrapping his arms possessively around her, he kissed her back. Deepening the kiss even more, he put his hands at her waist where they began to gently lift her tunic. Her hands fumbled with his belt. Deserting her mouth, he began to kiss her neck and collarbone, sending delighted shivers throughout the both of them. Numair pulled up the hem of her shirt. He went slowly, kissing her skin as it appeared. Moaning, Daine ran her fingers though his hair. When Numair at last pulled Daine's tunic over her head, she threw it aside and took his lips in a fierce kiss.

Still kissing, Numair gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, where he lightly dropped her onto the bed. Smiling, Daine pulled him onto her, forcing him to straddle her.

Suddenly, his eyes became serious, losing their glazed look. "Daine...are you sure?"

"Numair! Please don't start this again. I'm sure." Her eyes bore into his, willing him to believe her. Numair smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Just making sure." Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth to reply, but it came out as a light moan when he began to kiss the inside of her palm.

Daine writhed as he slowly kissed his way up her arm and began to nuzzle her neck. Rolling up on his elbows, Numair scattered kisses over her stomach. With trembling hands, Daine reached up to begin unbuttoning Numair's tunic. With each button she undid, Numair kissed her ear, her neck, her lips.

When she undid the last button, Daine gently pushed the shirt over his shoulders, revealing a lean, but muscular torso. Sighing happily, Daine wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck. Numair moaned and pulled her face up to his. In a movement to fast to see, he twisted and ended up on top of her, grinning wickedly. Her lips took hers in a sweet kiss, tasting her.

Deserting her lips once more, he leaned down and kissed the swell of her breast over her breast band.

Swooning, Daine wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Magelet," Numair whispered. "Do you have...you know...a charm?" His voice was husky with desire. Smiling she reached to her neck and showed him her anti-pregnancy charm.

She grinning, she reached out with her hand and came in contact with a hardened length through Numair's breeches. He stiffened and let out a shuddering moan. Lightly, Daine whispered in his ear, "Now, where were we?"

Daine opened her eyes, waking with the light rays of sun. She turned, and found Numair sleeping next to her. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his chest. Mumbling, he opened his eyes. "Mmm" Daine giggled and was about to go on when a knock sounded at the door.

"Daine? Can I come in?" Before Daine could answer, the door opened and Alanna appeared. "Hey I was just seeing how..." Her voice trailed away when she saw Numair lying on the bed next to Daine. "Oh."

Blushing a deep red, Numair mumbled again and covered his face with the blanket. Daine tried to nudge him back out but he refused. She could hear him saying "I'm never gonna hear the end of this. Never never never. Embarrassed, Daine turned to see Alanna trying really hard to control her laughter. Eyebrows up, she asked "I guess everything is all right then?" Blushing, Daine nodded. At this, Alanna's restraint broke and she let out a gasp of laughter. Shaking her head she walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Numair's face appeared. "Of all people, why did Alanna have to come in..." Giggling, Daine kissed him lightly and stood up. "I think we should get going before she passes around some exaggerated rumor." She threw Numair's clothes at him and began to dress.

When they finished, they wuietly stepepd outside. Giving each other one last kiss, they parted, Numair to teach, and Daine to help Onua with the Riders. After seeing Onua's face, Daine sighed. "You know, don't you." It was a statement rather then a question. Onua grinned and nodded saying "Yup." _Horse lords,_ Daine thought,_ this is going to be a long day._


	6. thank you

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hadn't planned on continuing the story, but if anybody wants me to, just tell me...and maybe give me a couple of ideas. I've been brain dead with writer's block for weeks...

wild-vixen

AikiaRiyen

Twilight Shades

daine's daughter  
Abiona 


	7. Chapter 6

Later that night

Numair walked into his rooms to find Daine sitting in a chair meditating. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving, probably talking to some animals.

Smiling, Numair walked over and knelt in front of her. Noticing how oblivious she was to his actions, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Startled, Daine opened her eyes. She glared at the satisfied look in his eyes. "Mithros, Numair. You scared me."

"Well, I figured I'd just give you a wake up call."

"Did you have to do it that way?"

He put a hand to his heart, mock-offended. "Excuse me, would you prefer I do it another way?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Daine looked up into his eyes. "Maybe next time you can try a bit harder. You know, wake me up a bit more."

"Ohhh, like this you mean?" He began to tickle her mercilessly, only stopping when they were both gasping for breath.

"Hmm..."Daine pondered mockingly. "No, I meant something more like this." She pulled his head down roughly into a passionate kiss. Numair responded happily, wrapping his arms around her.

When they at least broke apart, Numair looked into Daine's dancing eyes and replied, "Huh...I guess I'll have to remember that next time."

One week later

Daine was walking back to her rooms when she shadow in her doorway. Thinking it was Numair, she crept up behind it and yelled "Boo!"

Her smile quickly faded when the man turned around. It was Perin. He had been courting her before Numair left, before she had realized that she loved him. Now here he was again, she assumed, to win her back.

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. "What? Not happy to see me?" He started towards her, but Daine backed away. "Come on. Did you replace me already?"

Daine looked up to him and replied dryly. "Actually, yes." She saw his smile falter, but he just chuckled and moved forward again. Catching her off guard, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Daine, Daine, Daine," he whispered, "What am I going to do with you? I know you want me. There's no point in denying it." Daine pushed hard against his chest, trying to push him away.

"No, Perin. I don't want you." She saw his eyes go hard. In an abrupt change of attitude, he gripped her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Who then? Tell me. I want to show him just what I think of this."

Daine's temper was rising. She didn't like being pushed around. "No." she said loudly, "That is none of your business."

"Daine!" he yelled, "Tell me!"

"No! I Told You--" She stopped when she heard someone behind her call her name.

"Daine? Are you there?" It was Numair. Daine sighed with relief and turned to Perin. "What goes on in my life is none of your business. It never was and never will be." Numair appeared next to her. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Glaring at Perin, Daine replied "Nothing. Perin was just asking about some scribe work I had for him." She could tell Numair didn't believe her. "He was just leaving."

Taking the hint, Perin turned and stalked off around the corner. Numiar sighed. "Magelet...how about telling me what actually happened?" Daine looked down, wondering how he could read her so well.

"Perin wanted to start courting me again. When I said I didn't want to, he started backing me against the wall, telling me he knew I wanted him. Then you came." She looked into his eyes, expecting to find anger. Instead, she saw understanding and warmth. "I don't know why he didn't believe me, and I have a feeling he's not giving up."

Numair wrapped his arms around her, his lips against her hair. "I'm sorry Magelet. I don't know what to say." He pulled away lightly and looked into her eyes, finding something hiding in their teary depths.

Daine met his gaze and whispered "Then don't say anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "Don't say anything at all." With that, she kissed him, pouring in all her love. In his arms, she forgot all about Perin.


	8. Chapter 7

Daine woke in the morning to find herself tangled in sheets and Numair. She sighed happily and rubbed her nose against the hair on his chest. His eyes opened a little and he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Mithros, Magelet. You don't know what you do to me." Daine grinned and lightly kissed his chest. His hands wandered over her body, finally resting at the small of her back.

"Do we have to get up today?" Daine mumbled into his shoulder where her head was resting. He chuckled and began to lightly tickle her. "We don't have to. But I have a feeling we had better." She groaned but it emerged as a startled laugh as he stood and picked her up, neatly throwing her over his shoulder.

"Numair!" she shrieked happily, "I'm up!"

He laughed again and set her down. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her sweetly. "See you at breakfast?" Daine nodded and gave him a quick kiss. He deepened the kiss and smiled when she came up for breath. Then he was gone.

Daine emerged from her rooms after washing up and getting dressed. There was still one bell until breakfast, so she walked towards the stables. Whistling, she made her way to cloud's stall. Buried in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man following her. That is, she didn't notice him until she felt someone's hand go over her mouth. A wet cloth in his hand covered her mouth and nose. Daine faltered and fell into someone's arms as the drug moved quickly through her body. Before she lost consciousness, she saw a man's face move over hers, smiling evilly.

Numair waited impatiently, sitting alone at a table. _Where was Daine? She was never late. Maybe she forgot. No, _he told himself, _my Daine never forgets anything. But then where was she? _He looked down at his full plate while fingering a small pouch in one of his pockets. _Maybe she is outside,_ he thought, _maybe she didn't hear the bell. _He got up and left the mess, ignoring his thoughts that the whole city can hear that bell. He didn't want to believe that something was wrong.

When Numair got outside, the first place he checked was the stables. Reaching the outer door, he heard loud noises inside. He ran in and found Cloud trying to break down her stall door. "Cloud! What's wrong?" The horse whinnied and reared, shaking her head. Something was wrong with Daine. Numair opened Cloud's door and stepped aside as the horse ran out into the stable yard.

He followed quickly and found her sniffing part of the ground. Looking closely, he saw a path in the grass. It looked like something -- or someone, he told himself worriedly -- had been dragged away.

Feeling a weight on his stomach, Numair fumbled in his pockets for a bracelet. He pulled it out and opened a locket dangling on it. It was his focus for Daine. Closing his eyes, he tried to locate her, find where she was.

All he saw was a gray cloud. He slowly opened his eyes. The cloud meant that either Daine was unconscious or -- he could barely even think the word -- dead.

Trying to hold back tears, Numair ran towards Alanna's rooms hoping that she would know what to do.

Daine opened her eyes and tried to put a hand to her aching head only to find that it was bound behind her back. She moaned and looked around. A man appeared by her side. "You woke up pretty fast." The voice sounded familiar, but Daine hurt too much to concentrate.

"Who..." Daine tried to speak, but her throat was completely dry. A flask was held to her lips, but she refused, not trusting what could be in there.

"Come on, it's just water!" _Come on, _Daine thought..._come on...Perin!_ Perin had kidnapped her? But why...Once again she felt a flask being herd to her lips. This time she drank, her thirst betraying her need to rebel. She drank greedily, draining the flask.

When she finished, she looked into his eyes. "Perin. What are you doing?" Surprised, he jumped backwards. Acting like she didn't notice, she continued. "You know that if Numair finds out about this he won't be too happy with you."

"Ahh," he replied, making a fast recovery, "but just how is he going to find out?"

Daine looked at him like he was an idiot. "First of all, I am a mage and can contact him."

"But what if you have no magic to use? I guess you haven't noticed the wards I have on wild magic." Daine visibly paled. She closed her eyes and searched for and animals nearby. The effort left her gasping for breath. "Well...um...Numair is a mage too, he will find some way to help me."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Daine? I'm hurt, truly. I have also set wards on Numair's magic." Daine gulped.

"Well, what are you going do to me anyways? What's the point of all this?"

"Revenge." He said simply.

"Revenge? On what?"

"You were mine." Perin brought his face inches from Daine's. "I don't appreciate having somebody take you from me, especially an old mage."

"What do you mean, 'especially an old mage'? What makes you think an old mage is courting me?"

"I saw the way Master Numair looked at you, it was obvious. Now, I get my revenge. He's going to be hurt when he loses you, and I'll be happy because he'll lose you to me."

Daine snorted. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, nobody seemed to notice that I have the gift. I also just happen to have something to help me out."

Daine raised her eyebrows. "And what might that be?"

Perin dangled a silver locket in front of her face. "A focus."


	9. Chapter 8

Numair pounded on Alanna's door. "Alanna! Get out here now!" There was no answer. He continued knocking and yelling until he sank to the floor. He was exhausted and his voice was raw. Alanna appeared minutes later and hustled to his side. "Numair? What's wrong? What's going on?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Daine..." he rasped, "...gone..." Anger filled Alanna's eyes so quickly that even she seemed slightly surprised.

"Did you do something to Daine? I swear if you --"

"No." He took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Gone...Daine...unconscious...late..." Alanna stared at him. She had never seen him so disoriented. "Slow down. What about Daine?"

"...late...breakfast...cloud...mad...stable...focus...gray...clouds..."

"Okay, so Daine was late for breakfast." Numair nodded. "You checked the stables, where cloud was angry about something." He nodded again. "You used your focus to find her, but only saw gray clouds." With a last nod he rested his head against the wall, breathing deeply. "Well, if you saw clouds it means that Daine is either unconscious or dead. However, I doubt that she is dead because then _all_ the animals would be acting unusually, not just Cloud." Numair realized she was right. If Daine was seriously injured or dead, there would be hundreds of animals trying to find and help her. Numair looked at Alanna. She had an odd expression on her face. "Actually, there is another option...let me see your focus." Silently he handed her the locket, watching her carefully. He watched as she examined it. Alanna's eyes darkened and Numair felt his stomach drop. "Numair...I hate to tell you this...but this focus is a fake."

_Sit,_ the voice told her,_ sit in the chair_. _No!_ Daine thought stubbornly, _I won't let him control me. SIT!_, the voice roared in her ears. To Daine's utter disbelief, her body complied. She found herself sitting in the chair. Glaring daggers, her eyes met Perin's. He was smiling broadly. "Yes my dear, it's only a matter of time before your body is completely mine to control."

_You wish._ Daine wanted o hiss back at him. But instead, her voice came out as a soft purr as she replied, "Whatever you say my lord."

_A fake?_ Those words ran through Numair's mind. _How could it be a fake? _He had made that focus himself and used it many times to find her. It had always worked until now.

Desperately, Numair tried to remember the last time he had used it. It had been a week earlier...

_Numair knocked viciously on Daine's door. She was late for her lesson and he had decided to do something about her common tardiness. _

_Finally admitting that she must not be in her room, he pulled a silver locket out of his pocket and whispered a few words. He began to wander the halls in the direction of the focus's pull. Not watching where he was going, he accidentally ran into a man wearing a pale blue tunic and white breeches, the uniform of the scribes. The two of them both dropped what they were carrying. Numair quickly picked up the bracelet and continued on his way with a brief apology. However, before he had a chance to use the focus again, Daine came running down the halls. "Sorry Numair! There was a bear having cubs and I had to help. We can start my lesson now. "Numair shook his head at her and they walked the library._

_The uniform!_ Numair thought. _A pale blue tunic and white breeches ...whose uniform is that?_ _A scribe!_ _That was the uniform for the scribes!_ Numair ran for the scribe's wing, hoping we was right.

Daine fell onto her cot and wept. Perin's focus now had control of her body when he wanted it to. Soon he would also be able to control her mind and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her magic was blocked. If she even tried using it she would end up on the floor, gasping for breath.

Daine thought of Numair. She would never see him again. At least, not when she could control herself.

I'm sorry Master Salmalin, but none of my scribes remember bumping into you. Is the question you have for him of much importance?" The chief scribe had asked everybody at Numair's orders.

"Yes!" Numair was desperate. He had to find Daine; he just knew something was wrong. "What about the scribes on leave right now? Were any of them in residence last week?"

"Um...no, I don't think so..." he thought for a moment. " Actually, yes, one scribe was here." Numair felt hope rise in his heart. "Who is he? Where is he? How can I find him?" Numair took the man by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Tell me!"

"Master Salmalin! You must calm yourself!" Glaring, Numair obeyed. "Now," the scribe began, "he left three days ago. He said he had business to attend to in the city. He is supposed to be back in two days' time."

"What is his name?"

"Perin, my lord."

Numair sat in his study, staring at the wall. _Perin?_ He asked himself. _What does Perin have against me? And why would he take Daine? Maybe he was trying to force Daine to court him..._just the thought made Numair angry. _ Or maybe they just...just...just what?_ He asked again. _Perin is up to no good and I'm going to get to the bottom of this._ He decided to wait for Perin to get back and have a nice, long talk with him.


	10. Chapter 9

The next two days went slowly for Daine. It was all the same. Sleep, eat, practice, eat, practice, eat, sleep. The majority of the time was practicing, which was Perin practicing using the focus on Daine.

By the end of the second day, Perin could control any part of Daine that he wanted to. That night, they returned to the capitol.

Numair's anger was pushed to it's limits. It was past the dinner bell and Perin still hadn't returned. He would know; he was checking the scribe's wind periodically.

Sulking, Numair began to walk to his rooms, thinking that maybe Perin was running late and would arrive in the morning. But he couldn't stop thinking about Daine!

Numair looked up and found himself standing in front of Daine's door. He leaned his head against it and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He turned to return to his own rooms when he heard a giggle in the adjacent hallway. "Stop it!" _I know that voice...Daine!_

Numair ran around the corner and froze in his tracks. Daine was on the floor, and there was a man on top of her...kissing her. If the way her arms were wound around his neck was any indication, she wasn't objecting. Numair backed up slowly, not believing what he was seeing. The man on top of Daine picked his head and looked Numair right in the eye. It was Perin. There was an evil glint in his eye and he grinned and nibbled Daine's ear, keeping his eyes on Numair the whole time. Their eyes remained connected until Daine whispered something in Perin's ear. Perin looked at her and nodded, moving to get off her. Daine giggled and gave him a quick kiss. She ran down the hallway, right past Numair, and went into her rooms.

Numair stared after her, She hadn't looked hi way; hadn't even seen him. He felt Perin walk up behind him. "Give up old man. She's out of your range." In seconds, Perin was up against the wall with Numair's hand at his neck. "First of all,_ boy,_ you refer to me only as Master Salmalin. And second of all, I don't know what you've done to Daine, but I will find out, and I will stop this."

"What makes you think I did something? Maybe she wanted a change from the ordinary." Numair released Perin regretfully.

"That's not my Daine."

You're right. That's _my_ Daine." Perin bowed mockingly. "Good day, Master Salmalin."

"Numair, what's the matter? You've been quiet since you got here. Frankly, that's a rare occurrence." They were in Alanna's rooms. Numair had seen Daine again in the hallways but she had regarded to him as a stranger. "Alanna...I just don't understand. I thought she loved me. Why is she with Perin?" He heard Alanna sigh.

"Honestly Numair, I don't know. I'll look into it, but...I really don't know what I can do."

"Something's wrong. I just don't know what. What could Perin have done? It's not like he's a mage or something." He saw Alanna's eyes go wide as she considered a thought.

"Numair, wait. Are you positive he doesn't have the Gift? They don't check for that in scribes."

"Well...actually...not..." Numair looked at Alanna, watching her pace the room. "Numair...you said you think a scribe somehow has your real focus, right?" He nodded. "And Perin is a scribe who happened to be gone the whole time that Daine was gone." Numair nodded again. "HE was gone exactly three days...which is the most time that's needed to even a low-level mage to master a focus..."Numair nodded again, realization slowly creeping across his face. "You mean...Perin is controlling Daine with my focus?" Alanna looked at him gravely and nodded. The look in her eyes told Nuamir that she was trying really hard to hold in her temper. Numair's own eyes grew hard with anger. He would get his Daine back.

"Daine! Stop it!" Perin slapped her hard on the face. "Fighting it will do nothing! I have control." She fought him, trying to overcome his magic. Suddenly, Daine broke free and ran at him, punching and kicking anything she could. "Daine!" Letting his temper get the better of him, Perin shoved at her with his magic. With the force of the blast, Daine flew back a few feet and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Perin sat and held is head in his hands. It was harder to control Daine than he thought...soon people would begin to notice the result of him using too much magic. But now, he had one last thing to do with Daine to get rid of the Master Mage.


	11. Chapter 10

Numair wandered the halls, looking for Daine. Giving up for now, he returned to his rooms to find the door slightly ajar.

Curiously, he pushed it open and was startled to find Daine going through his drawers. Hearing his approach, her head snapped up. "Excuse me, Master Salmalin, but I was told that I could find my spare clothes here." She looked confused. "I really don't know why they are here, but I would like them back. Do you by any chance know where they could be?" Nodding dumbly, Numair pointed to a drawer. She opened it and pulled out her clothes, still looked extremely confused. "Um...thank you Master. I'll...uh...just be going."

Numair stepped in front of her and blocked her exit. "I would appreciate it if you would call me 'Numair'. It's more informal."

"Sorry Master Salmalin, buy I don't feel quite comfortable talking to you with personal names. We are not comrades, much less friends."

"Are you sure about that?" His voice was light. He took a step towards Daine. "You don't remember anything about me at all?" He took another step. "You don't remember our...first kiss?" Daine let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry Master Salmalin, but you must be a bit drunk right now. I don't believe we have ever shared a kiss."

"You don't believe so? So you're not positive?" He took a few more steps, following as she backed away. She hugged he clothes tight to her chest and looked up at him, fear plainly visible in her eyes. "Why aren't you positive?" His voice was softer now, barely even a whisper.

"Please...Master Salmalin...you're scaring me." He could feel her tremble, but he couldn't stop.

"Where are you Daine?" His eyes were searching hers. "You've left...you need to come back. Don't leave me. Please..." He looked at her for another moment then slowly turned and walked away. Without a backward glance, Daine bolted from the room.

Daine sat in her rooms pondering what Master Salmalin had said. _Our first kiss,_ she thought, _there was no such thing. I have only been with Perin._ But somehow, Daine had felt right in the Master's presence, not as shaken as she thought she would be. _What does this mean?...I need to talk to Perin."_

"Alanna, I'm so confused. I've tried to get through the magic, but something pushed me away. It's like my magic has no effect on her." He sat in his study, cradling his head in his hands. His voice was a faint whisper. "What has he done with my Daine?" His black eyes met with hers, bright with unshed tears.

"Numair...I...I really don't know...Here, let me try. Maybe my magic will work." She closed her eyes. Numair felt the room fill with tension as she tried a spell. Suddenly, to Numair's surprise, Alanna smiled.

"Perin's not very bright now is he? He set a ward on Daine that repels magic. But, I assume to save his energy, the ward only works on your magic. I can get through perfectly fine." She thought for a moment. "However, the spells he has are very strong...I won't be able to break them unless I'm right by Perin. I can break a small spell he has so that we can locate Daine, and then we can go to her to finish the job. I'll still need help though -- in magic for breaking the first spell. Can you help me?" Numair nodded and she sat in a chair closing her eyes. She silently began to break the spells while Numair used his magic to keep her strength and energy up.


	12. Chapter 11

"Perin, I'm so confused." She had just told him what Master Salmalin had done.

"Shh, it's okay Daine." He held her in his arms and brushed her hair with his fingertips, but her wasn't really paying attention to her. How had Numair found out? He knew that something was going on. And with Numair's power...who knows what could happen to Perin. He knew his time was running out, but he had one last thing to do with Daine. "Daine?" She looked up and met his eyes. "I have something to tell you." She nodded intently, listening carefully. "I...I think I love you...I think we can take our relationship to the next level." She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"This." His lips took hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She hesitated, but responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. His went around her waist.

Perin decided to have some fun with Daine before something happened to his plans. Lightly probing her with his magic, he told her a few things to do.

Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt as he fingered the waist of her breeches.

In minutes, they had discarded the majority of their clothing. Perin was so distracted that he didn't notice when some of the magic in his spells crumpled and disappeared.

He did notice when he felt a hand at his throat cut off his breathing. He opened his eyes and saw Daine's -- her real eyes, not the misty ones she had when he was in control -- "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I --" He was cut off with a strangled cry coming from her. She hugged him around his middle. "Perin!" I'm so sorry! I don't know what I'm doing." He stared in wonder. She seemed to be switching back and forth. His thoughts were brought back to reality when Daine tackled him to the ground, snarling.

The next thing he knew, she was apologizing and kissing him, begging him to forgive her. The next time he was ready when she changed, but she was too fast. In seconds she had him in a painful position. With When he managed a breath he muttered a spell and Daine was thrown against the wall with so much force that he actually heard he bones breaking. She emitted one small whimper before her eyes closed.

Perin walked over cautiously, making sure she wouldn't attack him. She was knocked out cold.

Noticing that she was barely clothed -- as was he -- he smiled to himself and quickly changed his plans. Careful not to make her injuries worse, Perin gathered Daine in his arms and carried her to his bed. He would finish this with her awake or not.

He was reaching to pull off her breast band when he heard an angry gasp behind him and his world went black.

Alanna had gotten rid of the cover for the tracking spells when both hers and Numair's magic ran out.

"Alanna, let's go!" She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean? Where are we going?" Her amethyst eyes showed just how tired she was.

"When you were breaking the spell, I continued to probe with my magic. Something is terribly wrong, even more so than before. I'm not going to sit here and rest when my Daine is in danger.

Alanna rubbed her eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn. "Of course...lets go."

Numair led the way to the scribe's wing. He walked quickly, Alanna taking two steps for each of his. At last, he came to a stop in front of an unmarked door. Cautiously, he tried the handle; it was unlocked. With a quick glance at Alanna he threw open the door. The room was empty. There was another door on the opposite side of the room. There was a flickering light showing under the door. Walking up to it, Numair found that it too was unlocked. He heard Alanna unsheathe her sword and after a moment's breath he pushed the door open.

Numair filled with fury at the sight. Perin was on top of an unconscious Daine...almost naked.

Distantly, he heard Alanna gasp as he threw all traces of magic into Perin, knocking him easily to the floor. Without hesitation, Numair ran to Daine's side. From there he could easily assess her body. He let out a strangled cry. Her body was broken and bruised. One arm hung limp, a leg was twisted far beyond what could be easily possible, and it looked like at least three ribs were broken. Thinking of something, he fumbled to find Daine's wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse; faint, but steady.

Dimly Numair felt people enter the room; Alanna and Jon. He hadn't even heard Alanna leave. Jon cursed and ran to Numair's side. "What happened?" Numair was about to explain when the hand he was holding twitched. Daine's eyes fluttered open and she whimpered in pain. "Daine? Can you hear me?"

Her voice was weak and rough when she replied. "N...Numair?" His heart soared, she had called him Numair! It was his Daine.

"Yes Daine, I'm here." Her eyes looked in his direction, but her eyes seemed unable to focus.

"Numair...I...AHHH!" She screamed in pain. The scream went on and on...her body seemed so fragile. Jon quickly grabbed her hand and sent his magic into her body, making her sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Numair sat at Daine's bedside for three weeks as she healed. She had not woken up since Jon's healing and had yet to respond to anything. She hadn't even moved. Numair became worried. _What if she didn't survive? How would life go on? _He tried to avoid such thoughts and instead daydreamed of what he imagined their wedding would be like...

It was late one night almost four weeks after the incident that she woke. Her cry of pain woke Numair from his light sleep. "Daine!" He ran to her side. "You're awake!" She opened her mouth to say something, but she was too weak. "Shh...don't say a word. You're okay now." Numair hugged her shoulders -- lightly, because she was still healing -- and rested her head against his chest.

"Oh Daine. I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention. THis never should have happened. I'm so sorry. I --" He was silenced with a finger on his lips. Startled, Numair looked into Daine's eyes.

"Not...your...fault...never..."

"But Daine, you don't understand. If only I had --" This time he was cut off by a rasped yell from Daine. "No!...not...your...fault...don't...blame...yourself..." She gave him a weak smile and opened her mouth to say more. Instead, she let out a small gasp and fell onto the pillow, eyes closed.

_No,_ Numair thought..._she can't be..._"Alanna! Come quick!" Alanna appeared in seconds. She had been sleeping in the adjacent room.

"Wh--what?"

"It's Daine! She woke up and then talked some and then her eyes closed...please...please tell me she's not...you know...gone..."

Hurridely, Alanna sent her magic over the girl ands sighed in relief. "Settle down, Numair. She just fell back asleep. I don't think her body is quite ready to fully wake up yet."

"Numair sank into a nearby chair. "Oh."

"Next time, tell me when she wakes up so I can give her something to ease the pain." Numair nodded and turned his gaze back to Daine's body.

One Month Later

Daine sat up in bed. She was almost completely healed. However, Numair still wouldn't let her get up out of bed. Lucky for her, he was at a meeting and she could finally sneak out.

She stood slowly and walked to her dresser. Grimacing at how stiff her body was, she pulled on her clothes.

Quietly, she slipped out of her rooms and wandered the hallways. Daine found herself in the archery fields. She smiled at the memory of that night two months earlier. She leaned on the fence and relaxed, letting her mind wander. She thought about Numair -- his love and understanding. She thought about all of her friends who were always there to help her. She thought about Perin -- whose fate was yet to be decided by the crown.

She didn't realize how much time had passed until the sun began to set. Dimly, she felt Numair appear at her side. Wordlessly, he hugged her around her waist and pulled her close, leaning her back against his chest. Daine rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his touch.

Together they watched the sunset, content to once again be in each other's arms.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Do you, Numair Salmalin, Master Black Robe Mage of Tortall, take this woman to be your wife?" Numair grinned. "I do." The priest turned towards Daine. "Do you, Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wild Mage of Tortall, take this man to be you husband?" Daine felt a tear leak from her eye. "I do."

The priest continued. "With these I wed thee." Daine and Numair placed a ring on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride." Numair placed his arms around Daine's waist and kissed her soundly. "Will you all please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Numair Salmalin!" Everybody stood and cheered. DAine smiled into Numair's happy face and kissed him again.

COMPLETE! Thank you to all my reviewers -- they will all be mentioned in the next chapter which will be my author's note! REVIEW!


	15. Thank You Reviewers

Thanks to all my reviewers!

please tell me if i forgot someone...i'm slow with these kinds of Squishy Llama

nicolerenea

Abiona Marchand

Daine's daughter

LandUnderWave

wild-vixen

chalareia

leki the philosophical moma... Shades

AikiaRiyen

Aravilui

WOOT 


End file.
